callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is a shortened variant of the MP5, allowing it to be more concealable, along with a vertical grip to control recoil. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Campaign It is seen being used in "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest" and "Exodus" by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy Seal members and Task Force 141. In the campaign, the MP5K does not have a foregrip although in multiplayer it does. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, and therefore has unpredictable and moderately high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to your advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has less recoil and has better range stats. Also, some players like to use the MP5K to "advertise" their skill, since the weapon is one of the hardest to use. With the rapid fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. The Red Dot or Holographic sight can assist in tap-firing at range due to the precise targeting system. However, the ironsights (which are the same as the CoD4 MP5) are open and clear, which for many players means that a sight attachment is not needed, freeing the slot up for a more useful attachment, such as extended magazines. It is not advisable to silence this weapon, as doing so reduces its already small three hit kill range. (Without Stopping Power) However, the silencer can help in recoil reduction, by a small margin. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MPK5 the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire. However, it is the worst SMG to use at medium to long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. The MP5k is deadly in the right hands, even at long distances. Contrary to many beliefs in the multiplayer community, the MP5k is fairly accurate if semi-automatically shooting at range; there is little visual recoil although difficult to perform/master. In Hardcore gamemodes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire. Weapon attachments * Rapid Fire * Akimbo * Red Dot Sight * Holographic Sight * Silencer * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * FMJ * Extended Mags File:mp5k_6.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. File:mp5kiron_6.png|Iron sight File:Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The MP5K is set to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. However, the gun is a prototype variant that was first produced in 1976, with a foregrip which is only featured on the prototype variant. BlackOpsMP5k.jpg|The MP5k as seen in the Call of Duty: Black Ops World Premiere trailer. Trivia * In Modern Warfare 2 campaign, the MP5K has no foregrip; however, in multiplayer, the foregrip is included. * The MP5K in Modern Warfare 2 has a picitanny rail attachment which runs along the top of the weapon, and covers the sides and bottom of the shroud. This fictional upgrade is based off a Rail Attachment System made by the airsoft company ICS. * In multiplayer, a silenced MP5K is titled "MP5K Silenced"; however, in single player, it is called "MP5KSD." (MP5KSD is the proper title, as SD would stand for surpressed, as used in MP5SD.) * The MP5K is one of the few weapons to be used by all factions in the single player campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The "K" at the end of "MP5K" means kurz, which is German for "short." See also *MP5 Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Stub Category: Akimbo Weapons